1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an extension device, and in particular relates to a stroller handle extender for an existing stroller, for enabling taller individuals to comfortably stand upright while pushing a child in the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers and baby carriages are wheeled devices used by parents for conveniently transporting small children and infants between various locations without having to carry the child. These wheeled devices generally have a handle extending therefrom which is grasped within the hands of a parent while rolling the devices upon their wheels. Although strollers and carriages are extremely useful for transporting children and infants, they have a notable disadvantage. In particular, the push handles that extend from existing strollers and carriages are generally sized for use by individuals having “average height”. Therefore, a taller individual who is pushing one of said devices by its push handles must stoop or bend in order to reach the push handles, which is uncomfortable and may strain the back, neck, and shoulder muscles of the individual, especially after an extended period of time. Accordingly, there is need for a stroller handle extender for an existing stroller, for increasing the effective length of the push handles thereof, so that a taller individual may comfortably stand upright while grasping the push handles and pushing a child in the stroller, and thereby avoid straining the back, neck, and shoulder muscles.
A variety of handle extension assemblies have been created for use in conjunction with an existing wheeled vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,917 to Huang appears to show a telescoping handle comprised of a pair of inner and outer tubes to provide an extension for people of differing heights pushing a stroller. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,492 to Juchniewicz appears to show a handle extension device used for a cart such as a stroller. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,678 to Malloy appears to show an adjustable handle adapted to be set for different heights for use in conjunction with a small vehicle.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.